Forgotten Dreams
by jacksangel88
Summary: Fiona is back from Seatle but has she turned evil?


*Forgotten Dreams* ****

*Forgotten Dreams*

Chapter 1

As she threw on a bright pink sparkly tube top and short shorts she applied a thick coat of black eyeliner and mascara. A dust of sparkles on her eyelids and a quick swipe of strawberry lip gloss completed her outfit. 

"Fiona – Come on ... NOW!" Aunt Melinda was losing her patience. 

"Sophomore year completed. Time to go home. I won't be needing this." Fi muttered to herself and tossed her way less than satisfactory report card in the trash. 

"and finally time to kick Annie out." She added.

To Aunt Melinda she added,

"Commin' chill your jets." 

Fi walked down the stairs. 

"You're wearing – that." her Aunt said skeptically.

"Yeah – gotta problem?" Fi asked.

"Common M&M!" She yelled

Maggie and Miranda thundered down the stairs wearing outfits similar to Fiona's.

"Oh no – no way. Go change now." Aunt Melinda warned. 

"Common ole' lady – we're gunna miss my plane." 

"Yeah." the Twin Tornadoes echoed Fi. 

Aunt Melinda bit her lip and replied,

"Get a jacket." 

Of course they walked right past the closet and hopped into the convertible.

***

"All rows boarding flight 3185 ... 3185." An airline official's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. 

"Thanks for puttin' up with me. See ya Tornadoes!" Fi called as she dragged her luggage onto the boarding ramp. 

"Bye." Aunt Melinda sighed – won't Molly get a surprise.

***

Chapter 2

"Fi!" Jack ran up and pulled his sister into a big hug. 

"Fi!" Molly, Carey and Clu all called at the same time. 

They joined Jack in the group hug. 

"Hi ... hi guys." Fi said surprised. 

She didn't know that they would miss her this much. Maybe things would be okay after all. But then her expression darkened as a thought crossed her mind.

"Where's Annie?" 

"Oh, well she has a little bit of the flu, she said that she was really sorry she couldn't make it. Irene and Ned are staying with her." Molly answered

"and," Jack added

"She's leaving tomorrow, I hope she gets better." 

Fi sniggered. 

"Don't count on it." she mumbled under her breath. 

It was time to make Annie stuffer as much as she had. It wasn't fair – Annie got to live her dream of exploring weird stuff while Fiona dealt with her long over-due term papers, lousy report cards, and not fitting in.

"What _are_ you wearing?" Molly's voice broke into Fi's thoughts. 

"The latest fashions – got a prob? Obviously you haven't caught up with them." 

Molly was very surprised at her daughter's tone. Not taking any notice of what was happening, and still starring at Fi, Carey and Clu both said,

"I like your outfit." 

Fi sighed and rolled her eyes. Noticing this, Jack smiled and said,

"Oh no, not again, you're too late Fi – it has gotten old. Annie tried to trick us with this little "attitude" she even brought a friend with her – Jennifer I think it was. Common sis – give it up." 

"Oh yeah that parallel universe thing. Shame the real Annie wasn't banished." 

Jack stared at his sister in confusion. Molly shook her head – this wasn't like her daughter – something was wrong. She had changed.

"Let's go home." Molly said. 

***

"Ahh ahhh choooo!" 

Annie sneezed yet again. 

"Hey Annie hon, we're home." Molly's voice rang out.

Annie jumped off the couch, and ran to the door to greet them.

"Hi Fi! Oh you will nev ahhh ahhhchooo! never guess all that has happened to me and I have to ahhhahhhchooo leave tomorrow – we have so much catching up to do!" 

Fi looked at her like she was insane. 

"Ew. You sneezed on me. Gross." 

Annie frowned. 

"Sorry… I guess we'll talk later then huh?" 

Fi walked right past her and reached the stairs leading up to her room. Before she could stomp up them to make her final effect, Irene and Ned bounded out of the kitchen and almost trampled Fi as they ran to hug her. 

"… so glad you are home… how was school… find any weird stuff?" 

Their voices bounced off the walls. Resisting their hug she pulled away and ran upstairs. As she ran she could hear their puzzled remarks and questioning Molly. 

Chapter 3

Fi looked all around. The long unfamiliar hallways of the new house confused her. Finding a bright colorful room she entered to see all of her stuff in boxes on the floor while Annie's belongings were strewn about half in half out of suitcases. 

"Nice room Annie, bright and cheery – just like the rest of this house." she said sarcastically to herself. 

She couldn't feel her father's presence in the new house and that scared her not knowing that he was protecting them. 

Finding her box marked in her own handwriting labeled "computer stuff (W.O.W)" she yanked off the tape and found the disk labeled Will O' Wisp

she inserted it into Annie's computer after she downloaded a quick and cheap fire wall so he couldn't escape. 

"Ah, so you are back Little Duck. It got mighty cramped in there." Bricriu's Irish accent filled the room. 

Fi got up to lock the door. Then she sat back down. 

"Hey – what is this? Why can't I get out?" Bricriu complained bouncing off the fire wall.

Ignoring his question Fi got right to the point.

"Okay listen up. I don't remember your name so I can't banish you but I can trap you until you help me. I want to know – can I still read a spell from the book of Celtic Magic and will it still work? Even though I gave up my gift? I need to hurt Annie." 

Fi's eyes sparkled in anticipation as she waited for his answer. Confused Bricriu asked, 

"Wait just one minute – I thought Annie was a good guy? I'm supposed to be the only bad guy." He pouted. 

"She is good. _Too_ good. Blond hair, blue/green eyes, straight A's, she can sing, magnet for weird stuff, blah, blah, blah. I want her to pay for taking over my life." Fi explained.

"Oh, so now you are the bad guy. I like this, Little Duck I do." He replied

Getting frustrated Fi yelled,

"Just tell me now!" 

"Jeez, okay okay since you are on my side now …"

"I didn't say that!" Fi warned

"Aye, well anyway I will help you. Get the book."

Fi took a deep breath and found the book lying open on Annie's bed. 

"Love spells?" she read.

Getting an idea she tossed the book aside and reached under the mattress.

"Annie really shouldn't trust me with this stuff." She laughed.

Fi opened the diary and found the latest entry. 

__

Fi is coming home today, I feel awful. I have the flu, but I can't wait to tell Fi about all of my ~weird~ experiences. I am going home tomorrow but the only one I will miss is Jack. He is so dreamy. He has no clue but I wrote the song "To Dream About You" just for him. I tried the love potion various times but it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I will have Fi help me out. If I do get him to like me maybe I can convince my parents and Molly to let me stay another year! Well I need some sleep! Luv ya, Annie T.

"Oh so it's Jack. Maybe I won't need this book after all to hurt her physically – better yet I can hurt her emotionally. Hey I can do both! (_laugh_)And there is absolutely no way that brat is staying another year. I'll make sure of that." 

Fi smiled to herself and replaced the diary to it's original hiding place.

"Naughty, naughty girl – are you sure about this?" Bricriu teased.

"Positive. You know Will o wisp, I never thought that I would say this – but you aren't that bad after all." 

They laughed. But soon Bricriu stopped. 

"What _are_ you wearing?" 

Amazed Fi angrily said,

"What is up with this? Why is everyone asking me this?" 

Bricriu just laughed. 

"Lets get to work." 

Chapter 4

~ meanwhile down in the family room ~

Annie just sat there on the couch looking sad, confused, and just plain miserable all at the same time. She sighed. Then sneezed again. Carey and Clu were sitting on the floor by the fire playing Rummy. They took no notice to Fi's attitude. Jack bit his lip as he concentrated on what could be bothering his sister. He found out that this wasn't a joke as soon as she treated Annie that coldly. Noticing that Annie's eyes were close to tears, he went over and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her in an effort to comfort her. She smiled a tad bit, and rested her head on his shoulder. Ned and Irene deciding that the teens needed to be together to work out these problems dragged a reluctant Molly to a nightclub where they would stay until midnight. Suddenly Annie spoke up. 

"I don't get it. I mean what did I ever do to her?"

"Nothing Annie, nothing." Jack tried to calm her down. 

"Oh!" Annie jumped up.

"That's it! Fi and her parallel universe must have collided. But what decision could be so important? Why did her bad side stay? What happened to the real Fi?" 

"Annie, Annie you are delusional. Listen to yourself! Sit down!" Jack pulled her back onto the couch.

But she jumped right back up. 

"I gotta get my laptop!" She explained and dashed up the stairs to her room, sneezing and coughing all the way.

~ Annie's Room ~

"Hurry Little Duck – someone is coming!" Bricriu whispered to Fiona.

"Don't worry – the door is locked." Fi replied.

But Fi looked up anyway from the H.B.P.P she was making. 

"There!" She tossed one last thing in and hid the container under the dresser. 

"Go away – I am going to act really innocent and apologize." She ordered Bricriu.

Fiona moved to the door and opened it to find a panting Annie ready to rush in. Annie gulped. But before she could do anything. Fi took her arm and led her over to her bed. They sat. Annie was really nervous – she didn't know how to deal with this. Annie was about to speak up when gently, Fi spoke first. Her tone was soft and soothing. 

"Annie – I, I really want to apologize for this evening. I had a rough flight and trust me it was no fun living with the Twin Tornadoes – I mean they copy everything I said and did and like Aunt Melinda said, they thought I was the best!" Fi giggled.

"Twin Tornadoes?" Annie questioned (_sneeze) _

"Maggie and Miranda – Aunt Melinda's kids. I pity her." Fi laughed again trying to loosen things up.

Then Annie started off, sneezing constantly telling Fi every single weird detail that she missed. Inside Fi was boiling up – why was it that Annie got all of this? But on the outside she just nodded and smiled and added her professional advice when needed. 

"So," Fi approached the subject carefully, like a lion going in for the kill. 

"Have you developed any _crushes_?" She emphasized the word.

"Surely being around three hot guys all year – you've got to like one of them..." Fi teased.

"Well..." Annie trailed off.

"It's Jack. I really like him..." Annie sneezed again.

"I knew it." Fi said satisfactory.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked suspiciously.

"Well the way you act around him – its soooo obvious I am surprised he didn't notice." Covering up quickly, Fi's voice turned smug. 

"Am I really that obvious?" Annie was hurt. 

This girl is way too sensitive. Fi decided. If this plan doesn't destroy her life – nothing will. Fi smiled. 

"I think you should go now. I need to be alone – and I need to unpack my stuff. You wouldn't care if I threw your things out in the hallway … would you?" Fi's voice turned from sarcastic to hard as she motioned towards the door.

Hurt and confused Annie walked out the door and glanced pitifully back at Fi. Then she was gone. Shutting and locking the door behind her, Fi returned to the laptop and opened it. 

"What good was that?" Bricriu scolded her.

"I just wanted to mess with her feelings a bit more." Fi explained

"Whatever. Get out the potion." 

Fi crossed over to the bed and reached underneath. She pulled out the H.B.P.P, otherwise known as the Heart Breaking Parasite Potion. After reading a few more spells over it from the book, she turned to Bricriu.

"So how come when I read the spells they will still work?" She asked.

"You are an O'Shannon. The witch's blood is within your veins. By reading the other spell you only gave up your ability to search for the paranormal and therefore you protected your family." 

"So - my gift - it's still inside me? I just need to ... re-develop it?" Fiona asked with a great interest.

"Basically, yes. But it came to you naturally before - you didn't have to develop it. Enough about this. I have told you too much. Back to the plan for Annie." 

"So all I have to do is get her to eat this?" Fi asked motioning to the H.B.P.P

"Yes. And presto! It works like any spunkie is inside her. It will make her confess her love to Jack – and all the while she is fighting inside. This Parasite will feast on that embarrassment. And soon, her soul will grow tired of fighting and she will die. Just like that. Simple. We use these Heartbreaker Parasites to do a job us spunkies are to lazy to do or too coward." Bricriu explained the process to her.

"But she goes home tomorrow – how long will this take?" Fi worried.

"As soon as she takes a bite – wham! Instant reaction. She should die about 2 hours after the dose, and it only needs to be a pinch." Bricriu smirked.

Chapter 5

Carey, Clu and Jack were having a major pizza feast when Annie returned downstairs. They had ordered every single kind known to man, including Clu's specialty, Taco, pineapple, and Swiss cheese. As Annie walked into the kitchen she choked at the smell of it. Clu just laughed they invited her to have a slice of the more reliable pizza – plain cheese. But just as she was ready to take a bite, Fi who had been watching from the top of the stairs scrambled down them and over to Annie. 

"Here! Try this topping." Fi threw a small pinch of H.B.P.P onto her pizza. 

"It's the best!" Fi smiled sweetly. 

"Okay." 

Annie shrugged and took a bite, just glad that Fi was being nice again. 

But as soon as she took a bite she zoned out. It was really weird. It was like she was inside herself - watching - watching her own actions. She watched Clu ask for some topping and Fi shaking her head saying it was just for girls. Then she watched herself as in slow motion grab the container and empty it into the sink. She washed it down. Only it wasn't her. Something was controlling her, Annie realized. She tried to speak but no words came out. She clamped her mouth shut but the thing inside her began to talk – with her voice! 

"Jack could I talk to you – alone?" It asked in her sweet innocent tone.

Jack shrugged and followed Annie into the living room. Fi's smile grew wider. The plan was working! Fiona sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a slice of pizza, ignoring Carey and Clu's useless attempts to flirt with her. 

~ Living Room ~

5 minutes after bite of pizza

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack questioned.

"Is everything okay with you and Fi?" 

The creature inside Annie spoke,

"Yes. Everything is fine. I wanted to talk about us." Annie watched helplessly from inside, just now realizing what was happening. She tried and tried to fight, but it was just no use. She couldn't get out.

"About ... us?" Jack asked suspiciously.

He felt his heart speed up. 

"Yeah. Jack – Jack I like you. No I love you." The creature in Annie said sweetly. 

Mortified, Annie tried to cover her eyes. Her arms would not move. Cringing inside she waited for his reply, with one small hope that maybe he liked her too.

"Annie you - you are going home tomorrow. I, we ..." Jack trailed off.

Inside, Annie's heart sunk. She had hoped that maybe just maybe he had felt the same way. She felt her inside face grow red with embarrassment, while outside, her face remained normal. What she saw herself do next made her insides weep with frustration.

The Parasite in Annie leaned over and kissed Jack. Inside, Annie's face grew redder and redder. But to her ultimate surprise, she watched as Jack kissed her back. 

The Parasite didn't know what to do. It struggled and tried to push away from these new feelings. The only feeling the Parasite knew was pain, never before had it felt pleasure. These new feelings were to much for the Parasite as it felt itself slipping out of power. 

Annie felt herself regain control of her body as she and Jack pulled away. They stood there for the longest time, both speechless. Finally Jack smiled and said,

"Let's see if you can stay another year." 

Annie smiled. 

~ Door connecting living room and kitchen ~

Fi didn't know how long she stood there. But she saw it all. She knew the Parasite hadn't worked. She clenched her teeth and ran up to Annie's room. Fiona threw open the laptop cover and screamed at Bricriu.

"It didn't work!"

"What do you mean?" Bricriu nervously asked her.

"The only reason it wouldn't work would be if he liked her back. Only true love can defeat the Parasite. You did check with Jack first to see if he liked her – didn't you?" Bricriu added.

"What? Oh, great this is just great!" Fi tried to hold back tears.

"She has stolen my life, and now my brother. Jack wants her to stay another year." She sniffed.

"Well Little Duck I say that you have gotten yourself into a major fix." 

Fi hadn't noticed all the fidgeting around that Bricriu has been doing. Finally he stops and says,

"So long Little Duck. You really should download a more reliable fire wall." And with that he was gone.

Chapter 6

She no longer could hold back the tears. They poured down her face as she gaped at the screen. Getting a final idea she clicked un-do and pulled the internet connection plug. Bricriu was back. Quickly Fiona hit save and once more he was captured – all the while struggling and screaming at Fi. Ejecting the disk from Annie's laptop she tossed into her "Computer Stuff" box. Biting her lip, Fi sat down on the bed, realizing that nothing would be the same again. 

~ One hour later ~

Clu cautiously entered Annie's room, searching for any sign of Fi. He spotted her asleep on Annie's bed, mascara streaks stained her cheeks. It was obvious from her puffy, swollen eyes that she had been crying. Clu felt his heart reach out to her. He hated to see her this way. Seeing her shiver he walked over to her and laid a blanket on top of her. At this contact, Fi woke up.

"Oh, hey sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, you just looked cold and I…" Clu trailed off his voice barely a whisper.

"That's okay." Fi said her voice still choked from sleep. 

She studied him. Why was he so nervous around her? Did he really have a crush on her, or was his flirting just a friendly teasing? Fiona's eyes met his and she knew the answer. He loved her.

They say staring at each other for the longest time. Clu finally broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" He motioned to the tear lines on her face. 

Swallowing, Fi sighed and told him the whole story. Every single detail. For once in his life, Clu wasn't laughing, joking or messing around. He was listening.

"You and everyone else will probably hate me now." She finished.

"Oh, no, no Fi. I just had no idea you felt that way, that you were in so much pain. Oh Fi, I don't know what to say." Clu said apologetically.

"As long as you don't hate me." 

"I could never hate you." 

"And you know," Clu continued.

"I think I know something that you need that will help you survive this year." 

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. 

"A boyfriend." 

For the first time in months Fi smiled a genuine smile. 

"I think you are right." 

~ One month later ~

@ a beach in California

Annie was sitting on Jack's shoulders and Fi on Clu's. They were trying to knock each other off, and into the icy blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. 

"This was a great vacation spot!" Fi yelled out to her mother who was sunbathing on the beach.

"The best!" Annie added. 

The two girls smiled at each other, realizing a new found friendship. 

The End


End file.
